It's the Doctor's Fault
by secbeth
Summary: The Olympics causes a slight bit of Angst in the SGC. R&R Almost Pure Humor! COMPLETE!


**It's the Doctor's Fault!**

Website: (all of my stories can be found here.)  
  
Status: Series  
  
Category: Angst, Romance, Sci-fi  
  
Pairings: Daniel/Other  
  
Spoilers: References to season Seven and previous seasons, some spoilers for 7 possible 8  
  
Season: 7 maybe 8  
  
Sequel/Series Info: ???? in the series. All put them in order later!  
  
Rating: PG-13 because of language.  
  
Content Warnings: Use of bad language  
  
Summary: Sequel to PUC: Home Again  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright (c) 2003 Su Freund

* * *

Andrea lay back in the Infirmary bed. Janet was taking too long. She had to get back to the translations she was working on. SG-1 was away on a mission. Everyone insisted she rest more, and frankly she was tired of it. "Hello, I'm leaving if ..."

Janet walked into the Infirmary in time to hear the statement. "If you did I would hunt you down."

Andrea grins and looks over. "There you are. Can I go now?"

Fraiser walks over and stands in an authoritative pose next to the bed. "You can go home and rest."

Andrea groans. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine; I just want you to take it easy." Fraiser was concerned that if Andrea worked too much she would tire herself out and then she would collapse. That wasn't health for Andrea or the baby.

Andrea sighs. "Why? You just said that we're fine." Andrea looked at the doctor.

Janet sighed, Daniel had to be away when she need his support to push the issue. "Because, you're fine now, but I know you and you'll push yourself to exhaustion."

Andrea blows out a deep breath. "Fine, I finish what I'm doing and then I'll go home."

Janet shakes her head. "That's not good enough. I want you to take the rest of the week off."

Andrea glares at the doctor. "And what Am I suppose to do for the Next five days?"

Janet thinks, what can Andrea do that is resting? "I don't know, go online and pick out things for the nursery. You could read a book, a Novel not some political or Archeological book. Have Jonas take you shopping. You could rent all the moves you haven't seen from when you were gone and watch them." Janet remembers the Olympics are on, Cassandra had mentioned it in passing. "Oh I know you could watch the Olympics."

Andrea's eyes widen. Her face turns red with Anger. "I can not believe you just said that." Andrea swings her legs off the bed. "You of all people!" Andrea pushes Janet aside and waddles out.

Janet stands in shock? "What did I say? Remember to take it easy!" She will talk to Jonas later to find out what she said wrong.

* * *

Janet sits with Jonas in the commissary. Her arms rest on the table. "I don't understand what I said. I just gave her some suggestions on what she could do while she had some time off."

Jonas laughs. "She was moody, after the exam. What did you suggest, I'll try another approach."

Janet smiles, she knew she could count on Jonas to help while Daniel was gone. "I want her to rest. I suggested shopping, reading a novel, watching moves. I'd like her to keep her feet up. The last thing I mentioned was the Olympics."

Jonas looks up he'd never heard of the Olympics before. "The Olympics?"

"Oh, it's a world wide competition that we have every 4 years, or 2 depending on how you look at it. Every two years we alternate between summer and winter sports. This year is summer. All the countries can participate. There are trials where people qualify for different events, and then if they make it they compete against the best athletes in the world. Colonel O'Neill prefers the winter games, hockey tournaments of course." Janet smiles explaining the event.

Jonas laughs, he knew all about Hockey. "Right, it sounds interesting. I'll see what I can do about getting her to rest."

Janet sighs. "If Daniel were here it wouldn't be a problem. But thanks. I better go." Janet stands up. "You might want to wait until she calms down first though."

Jonas nods. "I will."

* * *

Kawalsky was sitting with Andrea in the lab. "Hey, guys what's up?"

Andrea turns and looks up at Jonas. "Nothing Charlie, here has asked me to dinner."

Jonas nods. "Sounds like a great idea. When you guys get back, maybe we could watch the Olympics." Jonas speaks as he walks to his desk.

Kawalsky nods. "Sounds like a great idea."

Andrea's face turns red. She picks up a book, and flings it across the room. The book flies across the room and smacks Jonas in the head, he falls to the ground. Kawalsky jumps up and runs to Jonas. "Andi what did you do that for." Andrea doesn't answer; she's gone from the room. Kawalsky leans over Jonas. "Jonas you okay?"

* * *

Fraiser, Hammond, and Kawalsky stand next to Jonas's bed in the Infirmary. Hammond looks at Jonas. "This is unacceptable."

Fraiser nods. "I agree. She needs to be resting and now who knows what she's doing."

Kawalsky looks at Jonas. "How's the head."

Jonas smiles. "It's fine."

Fraiser shakes her head. "I don't understand what about the Olympics has made Andrea so upset."

Hammond looks at Fraiser. "I don't know, but if she has another violent out burst. I want her locked up. This is most unlike her."

* * *

Hammond was so glad SG-1 was back early. Andrea hadn't turned up. Fraiser was worried and kept bugging him to send people out to look for her. SG-1 had a knack for know something was wrong when they came though the Gate. "Welcome Back folks."

O'Neill grinned. "We have new Allies sir!"

Hammond nods. "Good to here. Why don't you all report to the Infirmary. Briefing at 16 hundred hours."

Sam looked up at the General. "That's a long time, we'll be done long before that sir."

Hammond smiles. "Right, I have phone calls to make Major."

Sam nods. "Okay sir."

O'Neill looks at the General. "16 Hours then sir."

Daniel was just anxious to see his wife. He and Teal'c walked behind Jack and Sam out of the Gate room.

* * *

O'Neill walks into the Infirmary to see Jonas laying back, his eyes closed. "What the hell happened to you?"

Jonas groaned at the Colonel's voice. "A book."

Daniel walks in behind O'Neill. "Hello."

Sam laughs standing next to the Colonel. "I won't ask which one, Jonas what happened?"

Janet Fraiser walks in from the other side. "It's my fault."

SG-1 stares at the Doctor in disbelief. Teal'c looks at the Doctor. "I do not believe you are capable of harming Jonas Quinn."

Jonas looks at Daniel. "I was doing her a favor."

O'Neill chuckles. "Doc, are you that bored?"

Janet frowns. "No Colonel I'm not. Actually, I gave Andrea her exam this morning."

Daniel smiles. "How did it go?"

Janet smiles, looking slightly suspicious. "Every this is fine, however I'd like for her to take the rest of the week off."

Sam walks over to the doctor. "What happened Janet?"

Janet looks at Jonas then SG-1. "I suggested she watch the Olympics."

Jonas laughs. "So did I."

"Why would?" Daniel thinks for a moment. "Oh God, you didn't."

Sam looks at Daniel. "What?" Teal'c raises his eyebrow.

O'Neill looks at him just as confused. "Explain Daniel."

Daniel looks at them all. "Come one Jack you're not that dense."

Sam looks at Daniel. "The ... OH man. No wonder she pissed."

Jonas looks at Daniel. "Please fill me in?"

Daniel looks at Jonas. "The modern Olympics is based on an ancient tradition. I'm guessing here, but I'm assuming that tradition was a way to pick the best hosts."

Janet pales. "I never... I never thought about it that way."

O'Neill nods. "Me either doc."

Daniel looks at the doctor. "I better go find her."

Fraiser shakes her head. "Not so fast, Daniel, Exam first." Fraiser points for him to have a seat on a gurney.

* * *

Forty-Five minutes later Daniel found his wife in the cargo bay of the Valkyrie, sobbing. Daniel walks toward her and kneels down, speaking softly. "Andi."

Andrea looks up, sniffling, her eyes red and blood shot. "Daniel?"

Daniel smiles, and slides over to sit next to her. "Janet didn't know."

Andrea nods, tears still falling down her face. "Jonas?"

Daniel laughs. "He's okay. What about you?"

Andrea looks at Daniel. "I'm tired, hungry."

Daniel pulls her into his arms. "Okay, I think I can do something about that. Of course, I have a briefing at 16 hundred hours."

Andrea sighs. "Is Hammond mad at me?"

Daniel chuckles. "No, just doesn't want you knock all his personnel unconscious."

Andrea smiles up at him. "It was the hormones."

Daniel kisses her. "That was the assumption. Are you going to be able to stand Jonas watching the games?"

Andrea nods. "I don't hate the Idea Daniel. I just..."

Daniel kisses her again to shut her up. "We know."

* * *

O'Neill wraps his arm around Andrea's shoulder. Daniel had gotten up from the couch to get more coffee. They had moved the coffee table so Andrea could put her feet up. Jonas and Sam were sitting on the love seat. Kawalsky had opted not to join them. Teal'c held his glass, sitting in his chair watching the games. O'Neill suggested, Basketball. Sam groaned, at that so they decided to watch whatever was on, which happened to be Archery, Basketball and Baseball, with a little bit of swimming thrown in. "So can we watch field hockey later?"

Andrea groans. "Only if I get to watch the shooting competition."

Daniel walks back into the room holding a cup of coffee. "Teal'c wants to watch boxing." Daniel walks over and takes his seat on the other side of Andrea.

Jonas looks over at Teal'c. "You should try out Teal'c."

Sam laughs. "Right, he'd be a shoe in."

Teal'c raises his eyebrow. "Shoe in?"

"What Carter means is you'd be sure to win." O'Neill grins taking a sip of his beer.

Andrea puts her feet down. "Anyone for popcorn?"

Sam puts her drink down. "I'll get it." Sam stands up.

Andrea tries to stand only to find Daniel and O'Neill holding her down. "Can I do anything?"

"No!" Jack and Daniel say at the same time.

Andrea wrinkles her nose. "I should have flung the book at Janet."

O'Neill laughs. "Were you trying out for the discus when you were throwing that book?"

Andrea frowns. "NO!"

Jonas looks over at O'Neill. "Colonel I think she was trying to imprint the title on my forehead." Jonas jokes.

Andrea laughs. "It didn't work!"

Daniel puts his arm around Andrea's waist. "No more throwing my good books! Hammond suggested some round stress balls and a basketball hoop."

O'Neill looks at Daniel. "She can come to my office for that."

Daniel laughs. "That's what Hammond suggested when I refused to put a mini hoop in my lab."

Andrea laughs. "Ah, basketball in the lab isn't a good idea."

Sam walks back into the room carrying a tub of popcorn. "Nope, I was thinking more along the lines of she could come help me!"

O'Neill shakes his head. "No, Carter that won't help. Fraiser wants her to R-E-L-A-X." O'Neill spells the word.

Jonas sighs. "Isn't that what we're doing?"

O'Neill looks at Jonas. "Yeah, Andrea and Carter don't do it enough." O'Neill sighs he was never going to win in this forum, they were after all, all workaholics.


End file.
